


Get Up On Me

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher’s Body is a wonderland, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Season/Series 11, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mickey appreciates Ian’s strong, well-built body.Inspired by those pictures of Ian fresh out of the shower (You know the ones). He looks beefy and delicious and amazing and that needs to be celebrated. (Mickey thinks so too).
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225
Collections: Anonymous





	Get Up On Me

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be written.

Ian looks at himself in their bedroom mirror. He’s recently gotten out of the shower, so he’s got a towel wrapped around his waist. His broad, muscular torso sheens with water droplets that haven’t dried yet.

He frowns as his eyes trail down to his bare stomach. It used to be so taut, tight, and lean. Now a subtle hint of softness pokes out the slightest bit. He runs a thumb over it.

Ian knows his body has changed since this whole quarantine thing started. He’s been lifting full barrels at Kev’s gym and also doing a ton of heavy lifting at the warehouse before he quit. Combine that with extra servings of lasagna plus _maybe_ one too many beers with Mick on occasion.

All his active work makes him really fucking hungry. Ian doesn’t think he could do all that if he only eats a couple shitty Kind bars.

He knows it’s mostly muscle though. His shirts have been feeling a little tight around his biceps and chest lately, and it’s also been a whole lot easier to hold Mick up when they fuck against the wall.

Mickey hasn’t said anything about it. Not that Ian expects him to.

Ian glances at Mickey through the mirror. He’s sitting on their bed, looking at pictures of Rugers in his old copy of _The Daily Gun_.

Mickey looks up. His eyes immediately zero in on Ian’s back profile, and he gives him a very thorough eye fucking. He smirks. “ _Goddamn,_ Mr. Milkovich. You gonna get up on me?”

Ian turns around to face Mickey; he’s tossed his gun magazine onto the floor.His eyes are dark and he’s already palming himself through his boxers.

Ian feels a rush of heat go through him. Yet he pauses. His thumb still rests on his stomach. “You-uh... you sure?”

Mickey raises an annoyed brow. “The fuck you talking about?” He gestures to the prominent bulge in his boxers. “Do I look like I’m fuckin’ around?”

Ian walks over to their bed and sits on the mattress beside Mickey. “You don’t mind?”

Mickey’s brows furrow. He runs his eyes over Ian’s muscular biceps, broad chest, and well-built frame. He spreads his legs, puts his hand inside his pants, and strokes himself some more. His bulge grows even more so. A small, dark, wet patch begins to form on the grey cloth of his boxers. “What the _fuck_ are you talking about, Ian? Thought we were gonna fuck. You look all good and shit, just coming out of the shower.” He chuckles. “Making me fuckin’ horny, man.”

Ian feels his cock stir. His neck and cheeks warm. Fuck. “You don’t care that I’m... _bigger_ than I used to be?”

Mickey pauses. He takes his hand out of his boxers and wipes it on a pillow. Slowly, “Well, yeah man. You bulked up a bit. I uh...”

Mickey’s tongue swipes over his upper lip and a hint of red colors his cheeks. “I fuckin’ _love_ that shit.”

Ian’s mouth tugs up at the corner as he looks at Mickey. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah, Ian. You fuck me good and hard. So fuckin’ strong, man.”

Ian’s towel does little to hide his growing erection. He shifts a little and adjusts himself.

Mickey looks down at it and grins. “You want some help with that?”

“Fuck, Mick.” Ian rips his towel off and throws it haphazardly on the floor.

He shoves Mickey across the bed so that he’s all spread out. Mickey makes one of those soft little _uh_ noises that he always tries to hide but never manages to.

Ian wraps a big, warm hand around Mickey’s throat and squeezes with just the right amount of pressure that Mick loves. “You want me to fuck you, Mick?”

Mickey’s pupils are blown as he lets out a breathy, “Yeah _fuck,_ Ian. So fuckin’ strong.” He traces his fingers up Ian’s stomach and brushes them through the hair on Ian’s chest.

Ian tenses briefly before he relaxes. Mickey repeats the motion. The pads of his fingers are rough and calloused against Ian’s sensitive skin. “You feel so good, Ian. _Fuck._ ”

Ian replaces the hand on Mickey’s throat with his tongue and teeth. Murmurs into Mickey’s neck, “You really like that?”

“ _Uh._ Fuck yeah- _oh_ -you hold me up against the wall, give it to me so _good_.”

* * *

Ian wraps warm, strong arms around Mickey and holds him close to his chest. Mickey always gets all boneless, relaxed, and pliant after a few rounds. Mickey melts into him and chuckles, “That was really fuckin’ good.”

Ian smiles and presses his lips to Mickey’s damp hair. “Thanks Mick.”

“Fuck for?”

“Just being here. Talking to me and stuff.”

Mickey yawns and rubs his foot along the front of Ian’s calf. “Fuck-ever. You’re hot as fuck, man. You gotta know that. Don’t want no scrawny-ass twink. You look fuckin’ good and strong and I fuckin’ love it.”

“I fucking love you.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too.”


End file.
